Quagmire's Dad
Quagmire's Dad is one of the LGBT-themed episodes of Family Guy. The episode features Quagmire after his father, Dan Quagmire, returns to Quahog and states he is "a woman trapped in a man's body". Dan has decided to have sex reassignment surgery to become physically female. Meanwhile, Brian travels to a seminar and, upon returning, has a sexual affair with "Ida," whom he does not realize is Quagmire's post-operative father. The episode was written by Tom Devanney and directed by Pete Michels. It was rated TV-14 for intensely suggestive dialogue (D), strong coarse language (L) and intense violence (V). It received generally mixed reviews, in addition to receiving some criticism for its portrayal of transgenderism, including from the Gay and Lesbian Alliance Against Defamation (GLAAD) and the Parents Television Council. According to Nielsen ratings, it was viewed in 7.22 million homes in its original unedited airing. The episode featured a guest performance by Wally Wingert, along with several recurring guest voice actors for the series. "Quagmire's Dad" was released on DVD along with ten other episodes from the season on December 13, 2011. Plot Peter and Joe visit Quagmire and are introduced to his father, Lieutenant Commander Dan Quagmire. Expecting to see the inspiration for Quagmire's wanton sexual behavior, they are surprised by Dan's stereotypically gay mannerisms and begin texting each other of how gay Dan is. The following morning, Quagmire invites Peter and Lois to the Naval Ball being held to honor his father, but soon begins arguing with Peter about his father's sexuality. At the ball that night, members of the Navy bombard Quagmire with compliments about his war-hero father, most of which can be taken as double entendres about Dan's alleged non-heterosexuality. Concerned that his dad may be gay, Quagmire confronts him and Dan states that he is not gay, but is instead "a woman trapped in a man's body" and that he plans to have a sex change operation during his stay in Quahog. At first Peter and Lois conflate gender identity and sexual orientation, then at Lois' suggestion, Peter waits with Quagmire during the operation. The surgery is a success, with Quagmire's Dad emerging as the newly named Ida Davis, an attractive blond woman. That night, Ida and Quagmire join the Griffins for dinner. As the dinner begins, however, Quagmire becomes frustrated when the Griffins turn the conversation towards Ida's surgery and other related topics, and storms out of the room. At Quagmire's home, Quagmire tells Ida that he is not sure he can deal with her new gender identity. Saddened, Ida leaves Quagmire's home and decides to stay at a nearby Marriott Hotel. Meanwhile, Brian has been out of town attending a seminar on creating a web series and is unaware of what has transpired. On his way home, Brian stops at the Marriott, meets Ida, and starts having drinks with her. Quickly bonding, they retire to Ida's room for sex, with Ida leaving first, then Brian after telling the barman to bill the drinks to her room. The next morning, Brian shares his newfound love with Peter and Lois before showing them a picture of Ida on his cellphone. Peter and Lois go into hysterics, while Brian, unaware of Ida's operation, believes they are just jealous. After Stewie tells him that Quagmire's father has had a sex change and reveals Ida's name, Brian realizes that he has had sex with Quagmire's transsexual father and vomits for 29 uninterrupted seconds before the two of them panic. At the same time, Ida returns to Quagmire's home and apologizes, and Quagmire returns the favor, reconciling their relationship. Ida tells Quagmire that she met someone, and when she says it was Brian, whom Quagmire despises, he becomes furious. Brian is traumatized after finding out about Ida and, when he hears Quagmire come inside the house, he tries to hide under Peter and Lois' bed, but Quagmire finds him easily, because Brian's feet were sticking out from under the bed, and brutally beats him, thus threatening to blow his head off if he goes near Quagmire's house. Brian gets the final word — "Hey, I fucked your dad." — and angrily slams the door shut. Category:Family Guy episodes Category:Transgender in television